


Barely 15.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mpreg, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Sam is barely 15 has been raped and now is pregnant. He talks to his brother and dad about what he wants to do about it. John and Dean are both supportive of the decision that Sam makes.Trigger Warning!





	Barely 15.

Sam was barely 15 and pregnant. He was sitting on the bed sobbing when Dean walked into the room. He looked at his baby brother worried. 

He sat down beside Sam. “Hey there baby brother, what's wrong?” 

Sam folded into his older brother. “I'm pregnant.” He wrapped his arms around his brother middle and cried. 

“Shh. I've got you no matter what. I got you baby brother.” He pulled the younger man onto his lap and rocked him a little. “Who's the dad sweetie?” 

“I don't know Dean.” He cried into the big brother's neck. 

“Baby boy, did someone hurt you?” Dean chocked down the tears. 

“I was raped when we were in Texas a month ago. I don't wanna have this baby.” He sobbed into his brothers neck. 

“Than you don't have too. Listen to me you need to tell dad about everything, he'll be able to help.” 

“Can you call him for me too see when he is going to be home?” He asked. 

“Yeah. I'll call him right now. How about you lay down and try sleep because you look so tired.” He laid Sam on the bed and leaned kissed his baby brother forehead. 

*****

Dean walked outside the motel room. He dialed his dad's number. He was actually really scared for Sammy. 

“Hey Dean. What's up?” John asked. 

“When will you be home?” 

“I should be there in about 30. Is everything okay?” 

“Not really it's Sammy. He really needs you right now dad.” He could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“I'll be there in less than 30. Take care of Sam and I love you guys.” 

“I will and we love you too dad.” He said. 

*****

Dean went back into the motel room and laid down on the bed with baby brother. He could feel Sam shaking from crying. He pulled him to his chest and held him closely. 

“It's going to be okay Sammy. We'll get you through this I promise.” He felt his baby brother stop shaking and stop crying. He knew he was asleep. 

John gently unlocked and opened the door to the room. He saw Dean holding Sam. John could tell that his oldest had been crying. 

*****

“Sammy wake up. Dad's here.” He said softly. 

Sam sat up and look at their dad. “Dad I need to talk you about something.” 

John sat on the bed next to his youngest son. “You can tell me anything Sammy.” 

“When we were in Texas a month ago I was raped by some guy and I'm pregnant. I don't wanna have baby dad but I need you're okay to have an abortion.” He wouldn't look at his dad at all.

“Sweetie look at me.” John said softly. 

Sam looked up at his dad with tears rolling down his cheeks. John pulled his youngest son into a hug and held him closely. 

“I'm not mad baby. I'll call the clinic tomorrow and make an appointment for you. I wish you would have told one us sooner about being raped.” John felt his eyes burning from the tears. 

“I'm sorry. I was just so scared.” Sam said quietly. 

“Don't be sorry Sammy. You have did nothing wrong to be sorry about." Dean said softly. 

“We love you Sammy. We'll get through this and get done what needs to be done.” 

“I love you guys too.” 

Sam pulled Dean into the hug. He held onto his dad and brother tightly. He was scared but he knew that he was making the right decision about getting an abortion. He knew he was no where near ready to have baby and he knew that he couldn't handle having a baby that was conceived by being raped. He knew that he could get through the rape and start to heal with help the from his dad and brother.


End file.
